


Accidentally in Love

by Bexii



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Kids, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Brotherhood, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Gladiolus Amicitia, Young Ignis Scientia, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexii/pseuds/Bexii
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia was eleven years old when he decided that Ignis Scientia was who he wanted to marry when he was older – to spend the rest of his life with. It was not a decision that he had taken lightly either.  None of that passing fancy for him!No, he knew from the very first day that he laid eyes on Ignis, at the annual Christmas party that King Regis threw every each for the members of the Citadel, that he was someone special and someone who Gladio would have to closely work with when he finally became Shield to Prince Noctis.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of many short stories that tell a story of both Ignis and Gladio - the snapshots of their lives.
> 
> Talk to me about all things Final Fansy XV and Gladnis on twitter @bexii1984  
Enjoy :D

Gladiolus Amicitia was eleven years old when he decided that Ignis Scientia was who he wanted to marry when he was older – to spend the rest of his life with. It was not a decision that he had taken lightly either. None of that passing fancy for him!

No, he knew from the very first day that he laid eyes on Ignis, at the annual Christmas party that King Regis threw every each for the members of the Citadel, that he was someone special and someone who Gladio would have to closely work with when he finally became Shield to Prince Noctis. He understood the protocol from years of observing his father. He was to stand on Noctis’ left and Ignis to stand at the right. That is how it would be until the end. Just as it was with his father.  
Thus, it was imperative that Gladio build strong bonds the advisor.

Honestly, he was not sure what to expect when his father informed him that the King would be introducing Noctis’ advisor-in-training at the Christmas party. After weeks of settling in - not only with his new responsibility as Noctis’ advisor but also within Insomnia, as the boy was originally from Tenebrae – he was to finally make an appearance. As a true Insomnian, Gladio could not imagine what it must be like to leave everything behind and start a new life in a place so vastly different than what he’s used too. Was Ignis finding it challenging to settle in or had he taken it like a duck to water? Gladio would soon find out – he’d ask him directly if need be.

So when he was pushed towards a brown-haired boy with big rounded glasses, looking around at everyone and everything as he pulled at the white sleeves of his shirt, Gladio knew without a doubt that this was Prince Noctis’ new advisor. Only moments later did Gladio let a smile cross his features as he watched Ignis’ face grow brighter as the King introduced him formally.  
Before the King or his father had the chance to introduce Gladio and Ignis to each other, Gladio took the initiative and announced himself with such jubilant energy that the nervousness within Ignis melted away as he smiled softly and held out his hand for Gladio to shake. Gladio laughed as he instead wrapped his fingers around Ignis’ and pulled him away from the King and his Shield.

“C’mon, I’ll introduce you to everyone!” he said, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“I’d like that very much. Thank you, Gladiolus” he replied shyly, his rich accent accentuating the words. 

He then proceeded to drag Ignis around, introducing him to everyone that he knew or who knew of him. One of the many perks of being the child of the Shield of the King, and the future Shield to the prince himself, was that everyone recognised him, making his job of introducing Ignis to people remarkably easy. After announcing him to a perpetually scowling man by the name of Cor Leonis, who looked like he would rather be anywhere other than inside a room full of overly exuberant people, Gladio then pulled Ignis into the direction of the King.

“It is said, once in a blue moon, that he graces the whole of Insomnia was the slightest hint of a smile,” Gladio laugh. “I’ve yet to see it, so I think the myth’s debunked.”

Ignis smiled, feeling all the tension that filled his gut at the beginning start to vanish. Even more so that when Gladio brought Ignis towards King Regis and boisterously re-introduced Ignis, the sandy-haired could do nothing to stop the smile from breaking his features.

“Your Majesty, Father? May I introduce Ignis Scientia, advisor to Prince Noctis?” Gladio said, a huge grin breaking his features as he flashed a toothy smile towards to two men. “Ignis, this is my father, official Shield of the King, and beside him is King Regis himself!”

Gladio gave an accentuated bow, laughing lightly as his back bent forward in such a way that Ignis was concerned he would fall flat on his face. He found himself smiling at the extravagant gesture and lightly bowed himself.

“It is a pleasure to meet such esteemed dignitaries. I thank you for inviting me, and I hope to live up to His Majesty’s expectations. I shall endeavour to do all I can for Prince Noctis, both in the present and the foreseeable future,” Ignis said softly, ignoring the fact that his glasses had slid down his nose and were now precariously perched.

King Regis smiled softly, dropping to a knee. “No, the pleasure and honour is all mine,” he spoke in a deep voice and placed a gentle hand onto of Ignis’ head. “I have no hesitations whatsoever that you will do what is best for my son. I have not seen Noctis this happy in such a long time, Ignis. Though, I warn you that my son can be quite the handful. Don’t let those bright eyes fool you,” Regis laughed, eyes crinkling and teeth on full display as he ruffled Ignis’ hair before pushing himself to full height.

Gladio laughed, taking Ignis’ hand once again and leading him towards a large table full of some of the most picturesque foods he had ever seen. During his rounds, Gladio had spotted both Prince Noctis and a brown-haired girl who wore the exact bright red dress that his little sister was wearing, sneaking beneath the table with a plate of cupcakes and cookies – and was that a whole strawberry cake too? With a grin, he slowly lifted the white cloth and crawled under the table after Ignis. He was sure that everyone in the room was more than aware that the prince was currently hoarding sweet treats under the table, but he decided to keep that titbit of information to himself. 

When he introduced Ignis, he had to stop himself from laughing as Iris crawled towards the boy, missing the look of sheer horror that crossed Noctis’ face as she nearly got cake frosting all over her skirt. He watched as she pressed her face close to his and giggled when she declared that any friend of her brother was a friend of hers.

One day he was certain that Iris would learn the importance of personal space; however, today was not that day. She was undoubtedly overjoyed when Ignis referred to her as “Lady Iris”, and Gladio knew right then that Ignis was somebody he wanted to keep around, and not just because he would have to forge a relationship due to their duties to the prince. No, anyone who went of their way to be kind to his sister, for no other reason than to be kind to her, automatically got a pass in Gladio’s eyes. Ok, maybe he was a little overly protective of his sister, but she was his only one, and he had made a promise to his mother to always look after Iris. When they had lost their mother…  
Acting as an unofficial Shield for Queen Aulea, she had accompanied the Queen on an overseas journey to Altissia for a meeting with the newly appointed first secretary, Camilla Claustra. They never made it to Altissia, as a sudden and unexpected storm caused their ship to capsize. There were no survivors…  
From that day forth, Gladio was especially protective of Iris, unwilling to allow anything to cause her harm.

So, to see her happy and carefree as she spoke to both Ignis and Noctis about everything and anything, made him smile. It even brought warmth to him as he watches Iris pouting as Ignis removed a cupcake from her, informing her to too much frosting would inevitably make her sick, as well as ruin her appetite for the meal later. When she replied that it wasn’t fair that Prince Noctis got to ruin his appetite, Ignis swiftly removed the cupcake from Noctis mid-bite and placed the half-eaten dessert onto the place with the other sweets.

“The same rules that apply to you, apply to Prince Noctis as well,” he said as sternly as an eight-year-old could and pushed the plate underneath the cloth and out of reach of small hands. It was only after hearing a clatter and loud shouts that Ignis looked back at the others with a grimace, biting his lip. “Oh, dear.”

As they all crawled from beneath the table did they see the commotion caused – a serving waiter had tripped over the plate of cakes and fallen into a group standing next to the table, who had inevitably fallen back onto the table, bringing the cloth down and all the food with it.  
The children looked on, horrified at what they were witnessing… until they heard a thunderous laugh and loud claps as King Regis failed to contain himself from the display in front of him. Laughter soon followed after, and the group of cake-covered dignitaries were helped up and cleaned off.

Nobody was scolded but Ignis insisted on apologising to everyone inconvenienced, Iris and Noctis nodding so firmly that Gladio was certain that all the cake frosting digested was being churned up and soon to be expelled. It would not be a first for Iris, he remarked, much to the chagrin of Iris, who went bright red and kicked Gladio in the shin.

Since that day, Gladio made an active effort to befriend Ignis and seek him out whenever he had the opportunity. They soon became fast friends. Gladio was happy to have someone who he was able to talk to about the future that was bestowed upon them. There weren’t many children inside the Citadel who understood the true weight of the responsibilities that were placed on their small shoulders. There weren’t many children inside the Citadel full stop. That alone was a good enough reason to form a friendship with Ignis.  
However, given that Ignis was so genuine about everything – it drew Gladio in. Gladio would tell Ignis stories about his childhood and about his mother – things he had never been able to tell anyone before. Ignis, in return, told Gladio all about what it like growing up in Tenebrae and he even told Gladio all about the Royal Family of Tenebrae and how they were connected with the Astrals.

Gladio once laughed as Ignis was telling him some other random facts that he wanted to share.

“You know everything, don’t you, Iggy?” Gladio smiled, eagerly looking at the book that had been passed to him.

Ignis laughed softly, “Not everything.” It was only after fully digesting everything that Gladio say, did Ignis tilt his head curiously, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Iggy…?”

Gladio nodded enthusiastically. “Yep,” he said with a smile, popping the ‘p’. “It’s my name for you.”

“But I already have a name, Gladiolus,” he replied, the confusion evident in his voice. 

Gladio continued reading the book before turning the page and looking up at Ignis, flashing him a wide, toothy grin. “I know, but ‘Iggy’ is my name for you. I like it!”

“My name hardly requires shortening though,” he replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. “In fact, they both contain two syllables, thus rendering any use of a ‘nickname’ somewhat redundant.”

“Any excuse, Iggy,” he sniggered.

Ignis sighed loudly, and in Gladio’s opinion, far too dramatically for a boy of nine to be doing. He watched as Ignis shook his head and reached to push his glasses up nose again, only to brighten and cough lightly as he noticed Gladio’s watchful eyes on him. “You’re… not going to give this up, are you?” 

Knowing he had won, Gladio smiled as widely as he could, eyes crinkling in the process. “Nope.”

“Very well then.”

Gladio could have jumped for joy, but instead he settled for throwing his arm around Ignis’ shoulder and pulling him bodily towards him, laughing as the smaller boy squirmed under the attention.  
Gladio was a very affectionate child – never shying from patting Ignis on the shoulder or even pulling him in for a one-shoulder hug. Ignis was sometimes convinced that Gladio sometimes did this at his own expense, as it always caught Ignis off guard and he would typically end up dropping whatever he was holding and after successfully wriggling out of Gladio’s grip, his glasses askew and hair dishevelled, Gladio would laugh a booming laugh before picking up the dropped items. However, after seeing the older boy being as equally affectionate with his own sister and even the prince at times, Ignis realised this was just Gladio being Gladio.

“You’re the best, Iggy.”

He really was too. As the year progressed, Gladio saw more sides to Ignis. He had heard about the prince sneaking out of the Citadel to stargaze and naturally, Ignis would follow in his stead. At first Gladio was unable to believe that Ignis would ever do anything that could possibly jeopardise his future, however he soon came to realise that Ignis cared for Noct in a way that strikingly reminded him of his own relationship with Iris. The number of times he had done things that he usually would never have dreamed of, all for the sake of keeping that bright smile on her face. It was not out of the norm to be sat around a table, seated with stuffed toys, as Iris handed out sandwiches and poured apple juice out of a teapot before sitting down and talking animatedly with the toys.  
It was also not out of the norm to take the blame for something Iris had done either. He could not bear to see her brown eyes welling up with tears, teeth worrying her bottom lip, as she stared at the broken vase on the ground.  
Gladio had received the telling off of his life for that and promptly told Iris that she would have to face the consequences herself next time. She jumped into his arms and swore on her honour as the daughter to the Shield of the King, that she would not allow anyone to take the blame for her ever again. It was a tad extreme, in Gladio’s opinion, but if it made her happy, then who was he to say otherwise? 

So when Gladio was walking the halls of the Citadel and saw Ignis on his hands and knees, looking as if he was scrubbing the skirting boards, he had an inkling that is must somehow be related to the prince.

“What’cha doing there, Iggy?” he asked.

“Oh Gladio, I didn’t see you there,” he replied, stopping his vigorous scrubbing to lean back on his knees and address the other boy fully.

Gladio, honestly, heard nothing of what Ignis was saying. He could see his lips moving, but the words never reached Gladio’s ears. Instead, he was too transfixed on what Ignis had said to him. What he perhaps hearing things?

“Are you alright, Gladio?” he asked, quickly pushing himself up and pressing the palm of his hand against Gladio’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish.”

Ignis said it again, providing that he did not hear things. Ignis had actually referred to him as ‘Gladio’ and not ‘Gladiolus’! From day one, Gladio had told Ignis that it was more than alright for him to drop the formalities.

“Just call me Gladio – Gladiolus can be a bit of a mouthful at times,” he laughed.

Needless to say, it did not work. Ignis politely informed him that it was only right to refer to Gladio by his birth name – a matter of manners, he told him. It did not stop Gladio from constantly correcting Ignis every time he called him by his full name, much to the chagrin of the young advisor-to-be. He had even tried ignoring Ignis when he called him by his full name, saying he would only answer if he were called ‘Gladio’.  
Gladio learnt that day just how stubborn and headstrong Ignis truly was. A fine adversary indeed.  
He had even thought that by getting Ignis to allow him to call him ‘Iggy’ that that would cause his resolve to break.

It did not. 

A whole year passed by and not once did Ignis call him anything other than his full name.

Until today, that is.

Nothing could have stopped the grin from splitting his features. “You called me Gladio!”

Ignis jumped slightly at the sudden sound that erupted from Gladio’s mouth. He removed his hand and took a step back, accidentally stepping on the wet cloth he was using to clean. “Well, you’ve done nothing but lecture me these past three years, so I decided to comply to keep the peace.”

Gladio knew that was not the case; however, he also knew Ignis well enough by now to know when the boy was trying to deflect the situation. Not wanting to do anything that would cause the other to become uncomfortable, Gladio let the subject drop, but inside his head he was celebrating his win of having clearly broken through one of the many layers of Ignis Scientia.

“So what’s all this then?” he asked, bending down to pick up the cloth and throwing it inside the bucket of water, ignoring the splashback on his trousers. 

“His Highness was a tad over-excited running down the halls, and the recipient of his excitement was, unfortunately, an antique bust of the Founder King. Luckily, the only thing damaged was the nose,” he told Gladio, as he resumed his position on the floor, and retrieved the cloth from the bucket, wringing out the excess water before finishing the cleaning.

“And you took the blame?”

Ignis looked back at Gladio and grinned. “Well, my exuberance for my studies does cause me to get a little energetic at times too. Sometimes the only way to celebrate that 100% grade is to run riot down the halls.”

Gladio could not stop the laughter that came from him, and he was thrilled to find that Ignis soon joined in with his laughter. Oblivious to the stares they were receiving from other workers, including the haughty glares from members of the council, the boys continue to revel in their amusement. A moment later, Ignis put the cloth down and stood back up.

“Oh, I almost forgot! It is Iris’ birthday today, isn't it?” he asked.

“Yeah, it is. Iris has it written on every calendar inside the house, just on the off chance that we might forget when it is,” Gladio laughed. “Why?”

“I thought so,” he replied, a soft smile on his face as he retrieved a bag that was behind a table, and pulled out a small white box that was decorated with painted pink flowers and a bright green chocobo. “It is not much, but I remember you telling me that Iris was upset at missing the butterfly festival due to being ill. I thought this might help cheer her up.”

As if sensing Gladio’s curiosity at what was inside the box, but not wanting to open something meant for another, Ignis lifted the lid off and revealed the contents. “I figured that if Iris could not make it to the festival, then perhaps the festival could come to her.”

Carefully, Gladio retrieved one of the small objects from the box and used the near-invisible string to allow it to hang from his finger. He allowed himself to look at all the bright colours from all angles before gently placing it on the palm of his hand and lifting it to eye level. Staring back at him was a brightly coloured butterfly made of paper and folded in such a way that almost made it seem as if the creature would take flight at any moment.

“I made twenty paper butterflies for her, each a different colour, and because of the fishing twine used, she can hang them,” he told Gladio. He took two butterflies from the box and attached the string around his fingers, smiling widely as he softly moved his fingers to make the creatures fly. “See?”

“These are amazing, Iggy! Iris will love them!”

And love them, she did. Her eyes lit up as she opened the box and saw all the colourful butterflies. She had then proceeded to spend the next hour directing both Clarus and Gladio where she wanted the butterflies to hang. No room was spared. Both her bedroom and the living area contained the most butterflies, but she insisted on having some hanging in the hallway, just above the front door, and inside every bedroom. Clarus had no choice but to comply as she told him that she wanted to put two inside his office but drew the line at putting them inside the bathroom.

“If we put them inside the bathroom, they could be damaged, and that would ruin all the hard work Ignis put into making these for you,” he told her. Waiting for the inevitable signs of a tantrum, which Iris was somewhat prone to, he was pleasantly surprised when she nodded her head and looked horrified at the thought of any becoming damaged.

Even months later, Iris still took care of every hanging butterfly. It brought so much joy to both Gladio and Clarus, especially when she became rather attached to one particular butterfly, claiming that it was destiny that Ignis had somehow managed to create a butterfly that perfectly matched the one that had been inked onto their mother’s shoulder, both in design and colour. She liked to claim that it watched over the household. Soon, Gladio himself began to think the same thought and sometimes even found himself talking to the butterfly as if it was listening. He was aware that Iris did the same, but he was surprised late one night to find his father, a glass of whiskey in hand, talking to the butterfly and occasionally tapping gently to make it flutter.  
Gladio quickly retreated to his room, leaving his father to his privacy.

A month later, Gladio found himself asking his father to tell the story of how he asked their mother to marry him. He found himself thinking about that a lot lately.

“Because your mother was originally from Lestallum, I had to travel down to ask her father’s permission for her hand in marriage. While it is not a practice that as prevalent in this age, many seeing it as old fashioned, however as a traditional lineal Insomnian family, we do have a specific image we must maintain.  
Luckily for me, your Grandfather approved on the condition that I propose to her using a family heirloom – a ring that has been passed from generation to generation. I proposed to her at the look-out.”

Gladio kept playing the conversation over in his head. He was more than certain that he knew how to go about everything in a manner that would do nothing to sully his family name. He was dressed impeccably and had rehearsed what he wanted to say many times now, asking his mother’s butterfly if it sounded good enough. He realised that he would have to make a few small adjustments to doing things the way his father had. For a start, Ignis had no father that Gladio could ask for his hand in marriage. That had thrown Gladio back, and he didn’t wish to bombard his father with more questions than he had already done so. He still remembered his father’s shocked expression as Gladio cornered him one day.

“Dad, how did you know you were in love with mom? That she was the one you wanted to spend your life with?”

“Oh, well… I suppose there wasn’t an exact moment that I realised – it was a feeling that bloomed over time. I knew I was captivated by her everything. We fit perfectly – puzzle pieces joined together. She completed me - made me a better person.  
She told me that she had once read something in a book that described how she felt: “And then my soul saw you and it kind of went, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.”*  
Forever the romantic, was your mother.  
However, Gladio, I did know that the thought of not having her at my side was something I never wanted to imagine…”

Gladio listened to the words, but his father’s face as he spoke of her told Gladio more than words ever could. He could still see the love, even years after his mother’s passing.  
A feeling that bloomed? His mother would have loved that analogy of feelings. Captivated? Feeling complete with that other person? Imagining not having that person around - the feelings of despair when they aren’t there?   
Gladio could understand all this. He probably couldn’t explain how he understood this, but he could – he did, which was why he was dressed his best outside thick wooden doors in the top floors of the Citadel, waiting to be granted entrance. He stepped from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for the door to open. He pulled on his sleeves, making sure they were perfect. After having gone through his first growth-spurt of many, he found himself outgrowing all of his old, and quite frankly, more comfortable clothing. However, he was here to make a good impression.

The doors finally opened, and Gladio entered, bowing as he addressed the man sitting behind the grand desk and the other standing to his side. “Your Majesty. Father.”

King Regis leaned forward, locking his fingers together and resting his elbows on the wooden surface. “Is everything alright, Gladiolus? My aid informed me that you wished to request a formal audience with me.” He looked towards Clarus, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said, suddenly feeling nerves begin to overwhelm him. Perhaps he should have put off eating his lunch until after this meeting. “You see… I wished to ask something of you.”

Regis relaxed at hearing this, as did the man at his side. Needless to say, having Gladio requesting an urgent audience without informing Clarus of any such issue, had left an unsettled feeling within both men. “Please, what is it you wish to ask,” he said, smiling softly at the young boy. Though, maybe ‘young boy’ was not the right term to use anymore, as Regis had not seen Gladio since before his growth spurt, and the sight had caused him to realise that the children were indeed growing into fine young adults, and it wouldn’t be too long before Noctis was no longer his little boy.

Gladio nodded his head, looking determined. “Your Majesty, I know this is not the correct protocol, as you are not Ignis’ father; however, I wish to ask your permission for his hand in marriage. I understand we are not of age yet, but I wanted to express my dedication and determination to this now. ” 

There, he had done it! The hardest part was officially over – thank the Astrals! Now he just had to wait to be granted permission. He could not see that being an issue. Both the king and his father knew Ignis and himself exceptionally well, and they both knew that their duty to Noctis would always come first - it would not become an issue at all. Yes, he understood that it was rather soon to be asking, but he knew that Ignis was who he wanted to spend his life with.  
When his father spoke softly of his mother, Gladio could relate as he felt similar feelings with Ignis.  
He could not – and would not – imagine Ignis not being anywhere other than at his and Noctis’ side. The other had whirlwinded into Gladio’s life, and before he knew it, Ignis became a constant that Gladio never wanted to leave. 

Upon realising that neither the king nor his father had said anything, Gladio looked up, only to see concerned faces staring back at him. He was taken back as Regis stood from behind his desk and moved to stand in front of Gladio, resting a hand on his shoulder. To say Gladio was confused, was an understatement. His father soon joined.

“Gladio,” Regis started softly, his eyes downcast. “As much as I would love to grant your request… I am afraid I cannot.”

Gladio took a step back. King Regis…was refusing permission? But why?

“If this is about our duty – Your Majesty, I assure you that Prince Noctis will forever remain our top priority. On my honour as future Shield to the Prince, I swear this to you, Majesty,” he informed him quickly, looking up to address both men to show that he was serious about everything. Had he ever given anyone room to doubt his dedication?

“That’s not it, Gladio,” Clarus said, taking the lead of the conversation now. “Not for once would I doubt either yours or Ignis’ dedication to the young prince.” He stood firmly in front of Gladio, placing both hands on either shoulder, gently squeezing in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “Gladio, Insomnia has rather old and traditional laws when it comes to marriage,” he began. “Same-sex marriages… are illegal in Insomnia.”

Gladio looked back and forth between his father and the king. “Oh…I didn’t – I assumed…” He bit his lip hard and clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. He took a series of deep breathes in hopes of calming his rapidly beating heart. “So, because both Ignis and I are boys…”

Clarus rubbed his son’s shoulders. This was never a conversation that any parents ever wanted to have with their children. Telling them that they were unable to marry whoever they liked because of a backwards law that had yet to be changed. Clarus would do anything he could to change the conversation in a way that would make his son happy.

“So, if it illegal to marry a boy... that means it’s wrong, right? So…” Gladio turned his head to the side, unable to look at the older man, shoulders shaking. “Does this mean that there is something wrong with me then, Dad? _Am I wrong_?”

Clarus threw his arms around his son and pulled him towards his chest, gently carding his fingers through Gladio’s hair. “Of course not, son. There is nothing wrong with you – never think that. You can love whomever you wish to and it will not matter to Iris or me at all. If that person is Ignis, then we are delighted to welcome him into the family.”  
He could feel Gladio’s shoulders shaking more firmly and could feel wetness seeping through the fabric of his robes. He took a deep breath and closed his own eyes. “Insomnia is wrong, not you. If I could change it, I would – in a heartbeat.”

Gladio sniffled and nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak at that particular moment. He felt his father releasing him from the warm embrace but kept his hands on his arms, rubbing them up and down before turning to the king, who Gladio had almost forgotten. “Your Majesty, would it be possible to-”

“Of course! Please, take Gladio home at once. I shall call for Cor in your stead.”

Clarus nodded his thanks.

Gladio took a breath and stepped away from his father, quickly rubbing his eyes with his sleeves, swallowing down a hiccup almost as promptly as it arrived. He remembered that he was in the presence of the king and his behaviour was breaching unprofessional. He briefly wondered how Ignis would fair in such a situation – would he have a better handle on his emotions? It was only a second later that he shook the thought away. He would not want to know how Ignis would be in this situation because the last thing he would ever want is for Ignis to feel these overwhelming emotions that were flowing through his body. He would do whatever it takes to keep Ignis from ever feeling this way. So, whether or not it was wrong to love Ignis, Gladio wouldn’t stop. Ever.

As they turned to leave, Gladio felt the weight of his father’s hand on his back. He was unsure of what was going to happen now, but he would play each day as it passed. It was the only thing he could do really.

“A moment, please,” the King’s voice called from behind them.

Gladio looked at his father in confusion before turning to face the king. He watched as the man walked towards them with a quick stride that was just short of a slow run.

“Your Majesty?” Clarus questioned, automatically delivering a small bow.

King Regis nodded and turned fully to Gladio. “I want to let you know that I swear by the powers of my forefathers that I will do everything within my power to change the law disabling same-sex marriages.” He then smiled widely. “So, with that in mind, I King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, grant you, Gladiolus Amicitia, permission to marry Ignis Scientia.”

Gladio stared at the man in front of him as if he had suddenly grown an additional head. How was it possible to be permitted to marry Ignis if it was illegal? 

“But, it’s that illegal, sir?” he asked in a small voice, almost afraid of the answer. He was not sure he could handle having his hopes shattered for a second time that day.

Regis merely laughed though, a genuine and confident laugh that made Gladio smile. “As you pointed out earlier, at this particular moment, you are far too young to marry. That gives me a whole eight years to get this law changed, which I will not relent.”

Unable to stop himself, Gladio laughed gently and smiled brightly. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you very much.”

Regis smiled in response to Gladio and nodded to the shinning look of gratitude that shone in Clarus’ eyes. “Now, if you don’t mind, I am a very busy man. If you wouldn’t mind closing the door behind yourselves, it would be much appreciated.”

“Yes, sir,” both Amicitia’s chimed at the same time, bowing deeply before turning to exit the office.

Regis made his way back to his desk and sat on the chair, pulling it close to the desk. He knew that it would be an endeavour getting this particular law changed. Despite being the king, it was not within his rights to create new legislation, despite being the only one able to officiate new bills. No, he would have to propose a new bill to his council and work from there. It would be difficult indeed; however he was never one to back away from a challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Taken from Iain S. Thomas - I Wrote This for You.


End file.
